Time
by SweetMadness92
Summary: You never know how much time you’ll have with the ones you love. It doesn’t matter if those feelings are reciprocated or not, you can not let time slip away from you. I knew that very well but I never listened to my own advice. Until now…


**Authors Note: **So I came up with this idea when listening to **30 minutes** by Tatu and Vienna by the Fray (both amazingly beautiful songs in my opinion). I've always thought 30 minutes was like the best song to describe episode 109 if i'm not mistaken, when Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura on the famous bench. Vienna is also incredibly beautiful and both songs talk about not having enough time with the one you love or maybe not seeing them again. So thats basically what this story is about.

**Warning:** There is a lemon in this so if you do not like that time of fiction please turn back before it's too late. Lol

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Naruto V.V

* * *

**Time**

_Will you leave?_

_Even if I beg you to stay?_

* * *

**January 1**

**8: 19 pm**

Dear Diary,

You never know how much time you'll have with the ones you love. It doesn't matter if those feelings are reciprocated or not, you can not let time slip away from you. I knew that very well but I never listened to my own advice. Until now…

It all started the other day. Everything up until then was perfectly fine, completely normal for my life. But the events that fateful night had taken my life down an entirely different path than I expected. For years I had been ignoring my feelings for a certain person. We had become something of friends. We _trusted_ each other, just like in our genin days. I knew being a ninja came with may complications. I also knew that being in love with another shinobi only made things harder, more complex. But I had no idea that one mission could turn my world upside down. I had no clue that one mission would thrust me back into my childish ways; throwing down every wall I had built up around my heart. I had no clue that this mission would not only bring me closer to my love but nearly tear us apart as well.

I was scared and alone once again this morning, worrying over him. Completely unaware of when I would see him again, _if _I would see him again. But I do not regret last night, not ever. I will never regret the time I spent with him, the night we shared together, as one…for once.

* * *

**January 1**

**12:35 am**

Her back slammed against the door and a mixture between a grunt and a groan echoed along the halls. She tangled her fingers deep in his silky black locks as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned quietly against her parted lips before claiming them once again. Their hands moved everywhere on each others bodies. Their mouths were searching each others, their tongues fighting a war for dominance. There was no sense to their movements, it was pure raw instinct. Actions that neither could deny wanting to try at some point in time.

The ebony haired man shifted slightly, forcing an enticed moan from the girl trapped between him and the door. She arched into him, withering under the man she still loved so deeply. She murmured his name breathlessly as his mouth removed it self from hers only to latch onto the delicate skin on her neck. One of her hands clutched in his hair tighter while the other gripped his shoulder, bracing herself.

Her head was spinning, mind reeling with immense pleasure. She couldn't believe that this was happening between the two of them but she won't question it. It was happening and it was what she had subconsciously wanted. She bit her lip to stop a shuddered cry from escaping her lips as his teeth grazed her skin. A hand slipped down his back, pushing under the material of his shirt and then traced the smooth skin of his back, feeling the hard muscles twitch under her finger tips. He moaned softly against her neck, a movement that had her trembling against him mercilessly.

"Please," she gasped. As if reading her mind he gave a soft grunt for a reply before moving one of his hands to the door knob. He twisted it open and pushed them inside. They stumbled slightly but he quickly caught his balance as only a shinobi of his kind could do. He somehow found his way to her bedroom, swiftly kicking the door open and maneuvering them inside. Reluctantly he placed her back down on the floor, onyx meeting dazed emeralds. There was a longing look in her depths that sent a jolt down his spine. His eyes flickered down to the pink tongue that unconsciously darted out on her lips, tasting his lost kisses.

In one swift motion she was flushed against him again, head tilted up as his angled and lowered to meet her lips again. The kiss was overwhelming, dominating, passionate, angry, loving, warm, intense, bruising, soft, and drugging all bundled into one. Her vision blurred as her hands went to the hem of his shirt. Her small hands moved between them, gliding under his shirt and feeling the hard muscles of his toned stomach. She smiled lightly against his lips as she felt the groan rumbling in his chest. She continued her tantalizing ministrations on his body while he did the same. One of his hands locked on the back of her neck, tangling in the hair just above it. His other hand slid seductively down her spine, over the swell of her romp before squeezing it. This uncharacteristic move tore a harsh gasp from the movement followed by a sharp moan as he shifted his hips against her. She could feel it now; she could feel all of him and just how badly he wanted her. He wanted her just like she wanted him, he couldn't deny it.

She took her hands back out of his shirt and pushed him back slightly, effectively breaking the kiss much to her dismay. Their eyes connected again as she hurriedly tugged the material off his body. He willingly bent his tall and lean body over slightly to help her and then straightened up; stepping forwards he reached out, his skilled fingers easily removing her shirt aswel. A flush swept across her cheeks as he admired her body, eyes scorching a hot trail along her exposed skin.

Parting her lips, she was about to say something when he cut her off. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, never once breaking their lip lock. Climbing in after her, his lips shifted from hers down to her jaw, to her neck where he sucked gently on her pulse point. His tongue, teeth and lips found their way to her collar bones, and to the exposed skin of her caged mounds.

She arched towards him, goosebumps rising along her porcelain flesh as his firm but callous fingers racked their way up her clothed leg. Another set of breathy moans and gasps echoed out in the dark room as his lips left hot kisses along the tops of her breasts. A hand slipped under her back, fingers unclasping the bra that hid her from his hungry gaze. They were lost, the both of them drowning in each other. They were drowning, drowning fast into a sea of uncertainty. Their feelings mentally and emotionally were unclear but there was a strong and undeniable magnetic force of attraction between them. The simplest of touches sent their bodies on fire, burning them up.

He grunted as his hands found the button on her jeans. With lightning fast movements her button was undone and her zipper was pulled down forcefully. He lifted himself up slightly on his elbow as his other hand tugged her pants down. She helped him kick her pants off the bed as both of his hands flew to her bra. He pulled it off of her arms and chest and then latched his lips onto an exposed bud.

"Sasuke…" She breathed. The soft throaty moan of his name sent an electric jolt down his spine. His name never sounded so good on anyone else's lips but hers. She always had a knack for making him feel more than he wanted. Even when they were younger he felt himself being drawn to her warmth, her hope, her happiness. She gave him back the feelings he had lost during his childhood. Even now she was making him feel things he never thought he would. It wasn't the first time that he had been with a woman but none of those times were like this one. He hated the way he felt overwhelmed with emotions around her but he couldn't help but be _thankful _for it because it made him more human.

His mouth and his hand frantically began working on her chest, sucking, pulling, tweaking, licking, and kissing her breasts. Her fingers tightened, gripping his locks mercilessly, pushing his head closer to her body. Suddenly, he moved, but he did not stop his assault on her body. His legs hugged her exposed hips while his body hovered slightly over hers. He slid his unoccupied hand to her panties, slipping under the fabric to touch the ache between her legs. She jerked; a chocked cry broke on her lips as her hips flew forward.

"-Sasuke! Oh God, Sasuke please!" She felt him smirk against her breast; his warm breath fanning her damp skin as he spoke.

"So wet already, Sakura." It was a statement rather than a question. She bucked upward, mind in a haze as his finger teased her folds. She rocked her hips forwards, wanting nothing more than to have that finger slip inside.

"Sasuke-kun," She huffed out a breath, "Please." He grunted as his finger slipped between her lower lips. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. His mouth clamped back down on her nipple, claiming her breasts yet again meanwhile his finger increased its tempo on her core. Her body shook, withering under his ministrations. Unconsciously he lowered his body, his clothed arousal brushed against her thigh. He groaned as he thrusted his hips forward against her. "Ahh mhmm Sasuke, please!" He slipped another finger in, enjoying the startled moan that erupted from her petite frame. He removed his lips and hand from her breast only to claim her lips again in a bruising kiss. He broke it momentarily, lips merely an inch away from hers.

"Please what Sakura?"

"Take me please." His hard cold orbs gazed into hers, smoldering with intensity that she had never seen before.

"Take you where?" He smirked against her lips. His fingers continued to move, distracting her and making her thoughts incoherent. She groaned in frustration. Unable to take it anymore she blurted out the sentence she had been trying to avoid. She didn't want this to be purely physical but she knew that was all she would get. So she said it.

"Fuck me damn it! Please!" His shocked expression was only there for barely a millisecond before it was overtaken by another. Sakura heard a sharp tearing sound, followed by the cool air touching her now completely naked and flushed body. She stared wide-eyed at him as she realized what he had just done. "S-Sasuke-kun…?" He didn't reply he kept his eyes focused on hers as he shifted in between her legs. A hand curled under her leg, hoisting it up onto his hip as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura didn't even remember him removing his pants but she was in too much of a daze to care. As his tip brushed against her core, her head rolled back against the pillow.

Their breathing grew shallow as the moment had finally arrived. Time seemed to have frozen over. In this moment things would never be the same between them. They would no longer be just Sasuke and Sakura, teammates and friends, no, it would be different. Sakura bit her trembling lip as she thought about the events that had taken place just hours ago. She felt his head lower to the crook of her neck, shallow pants caressing her skin. Was he as nervous as she was? Was he regretting the decision even though she wasn't? Her heart constricted painfully. Her eyes darted over towards the clock flashing through the darkness on the bedside table.

**1:02 am.**

They didn't have much time left. Her arms wound around him tightly, flushing his torso as close to her as she could. He stiffened against her; the movement had been much softer than their frantic passion only moments ago.

"Sasuke…" She murmured his name gently not to him, but to her self. Would she ever get to speak to him again, see him again? Would she ever get to say his name out loud like this? She didn't know. But she did know that life was so short and _time_ waited for _no one_. Her eyes began to swim. She was thankful for the darkness and the fact that he wasn't looking at her. She turned her head to the side and kissed his cheek. He flinched, not used to this loving contact.

"…Sakura?" He whispered puzzled. She shook her head and pushed him up, grasping his cheeks only to pull him down for a sweet kiss. He pulled away as if he had been burned. She tried no to show the hurt expression on her face. She also tried to keep her voice even and level as she spoke, turning her head slightly to hide the tear that fell from her face.

"We- don't have much time." She whispered softly. He stared down at her and then slowly nodded. She was right. They only had a few hours before his mission, the one that left a small percentage for survival. His hand moved to her hip; the action brought her gaze back to him. Abruptly he claimed her lips again, kissing her but not gingerly. It was passionate, but there was pain in the kiss. It was as if he was trying to say goodbye. Another tear slipped down Sakura's eyes as the memory of earlier flashed before her.

* * *

**December 31****st**

**10:17 pm**

Ding Dong!

The large complex door to the Hyuuga estate opened. Hanabi glanced up with a smile to the older Kunoichi. She bowed respectively and then motioned her to come in.

"It's good to see you again Sakura-sempai."

"It's good too see you too Hanabi-chan. Where is everyone?"

"They are all in the main hall. Come on, follow me." Sakura followed slowly just a step or so behind Hanabi until they reached the large room covered in decorations and filled with people.

"Hey look foreheads here!" A familiar voice called across the room. Heads turned- much to Sakura's dismay- and stared as the kunoichi made her way into the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Sakura turned only to be wrapped up in the tight embrace of her long time teammate and best friend Naruto. She hugged him back as best as she could before breaking the contact.

"Hey Naruto-kun" She answered with a brilliant smile.

His deep blue eyes twinkled happily. "Happy New Years Eve Sakura-chan!" He reached behind him and placed a black hat on top of her head. She couldn't help but smile warmly at his childish antics. His eyes swept over her form and then he smiled again. "You look great Sakura."

She rolled her eyes (as great as black jeans and a red top could look) but smiled. "Thanks Naruto, so do you and Happy New Years Eve." He grasped her hand and began pulling her in the direction he had come from.

"Thanks, now come on let's go hang with the others." She nodded in agreement. Every year some one would host a new year's party, mainly it was the Hyuugas because they had the largest estate. The Hyuugas usually hosted two parties. One of the parties was for Hinata's father and the other important guess on the other side of the complex. The other party was hosted by Hinata, Neji and Hanabi in the room that they all now resided in.

Sakura quickly greeted all of the rookie nine members as well as team Gai and team hawk. She then moved towards one of the walls to lean against it. She wasn't really in the party mood but she would still enjoy it. She glanced around the room at all of her friends laughing and joking and drinking the night away. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting close together talking over some matter meanwhile Tenten, who was seated in Neji's lap, conversed with Ino. Although Neji was engrossed in a conversation with Lee of all people, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Tenten. Their hands were clasped together over her stomach, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand.

Sakura smiled warily. She wished she could have that. Someone to hold tightly just to know they were there. She just wanted someone who was hers and only hers, someone to love. Neji and Tenten were such a cute couple it made her heartache with slight jealousy and sincere happiness. She glanced away from the scene to look at her other friends. Hinata, Kiba, Hanabi and Shino sat on a couch near the corner of the room, deep in a joyful conversation. However Sakura noticed the subtle glances the Hyuuga heiress would shoot towards her certain loud mouth blonde friend. Hinata had liked-which Sakura was sure had evolved from that over the years- Naruto for quiet some time. But unfortunately despite Naruto's growth he still remained as oblivious towards the Hyuugas romantic feelings.

She followed the girls gaze towards Naruto, who sat with Team Hawk and Sasuke. Juugo sat on the end of another couch next to Suigetsu. Naruto sat to Sasuke's right meanwhile Karin sat to his left, planted firmly between him and Suigetsu. She clutched to his arm like the parasite she was, glasses off and trying to look seductive. Sakura frowned. Wouldn't that girl ever take the hint? She shook her head, not caring that Karin continued to embarrass herself with her pursuits and made her way towards the table covered with food. She wanted something to drink.

"Wait ugly!" Sakura whirled around, half shocked and half angry to see Sai. She hadn't noticed him before but he was sitting in a chair next to the couch closest to Hinata, pencil and paper in hand. He held the objects up. "Can you turn a little for me?" Sakura blinked. Slowly she turned to square her body towards him. "Great now put your hand on your hip." Was he screwing with her? Her eyebrows fell, scrunching over her eyes in question. "I want to draw you Ugly, so can you?" Her eyebrow twitched. He wanted to draw her but he continued to insult her in the process. She sighed and gave in when she saw one of his rare sincere smiles.

"Oh alright" Reluctantly she shifted onto her right hip and then placed her left hand on her left hip. Her hat tipped a little and cast a shadow over her eyes. She tried to ignore the fact that most of the people in the room were now watching her.

"Perfect, thanks!" She blinked and stared at him dumbfounded.

"W-what you're done already?" He nodded.

"I've got something of a photographic memory, so I'm good. Thanks ugly."

"Hey stop calling Sakura-chan ugly!" Naruto shouted. Sakura flushed and made a quick move towards the drinks. Lord help her it was going to be a long night. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be as bad as last year when the sake arrived. She giggled quietly to herself as she grabbed a cup and poured something for herself. Suddenly she felt several eyes on her. Glancing to her side she smiled at Naruto who smiled back. Her eyes moved to Sasuke who gave her an acknowledging nod and she smiled gently back. Karin however scowled and lifted her nose in the air, Suigetsu winked and Juugo waved and gave a polite smile. She smiled back at Suigetsu and Juugo, ignoring Karin completely before making her way over to Ino. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**December 31**

**11:56 pm**

The night had been a long but fun one. Sakura had eventually picked up her momentum and joined everyone in the party as it livened up. They played various games, some more childish than others but they were all still enjoyable.

Sometime during the night many people disappeared, Neji and Tenten were one. Choji no doubt went to find some more food with Kiba. And Sasuke had also disappeared, vanishing into the corridors of the Hyuuga estate by himself. Either that or he left but Naruto was convinced he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye and taking team Hawk with him.

Now it was Sakura's turn. She needed a short break from the festivities. She wanted to clear her mind, so after persuading everyone that she would be fine by herself she left and made her way towards the entrance. On her way there she heard voices, they were soft and whispered. She thought for sure it was probably one of Hinata's father's guests but curiosity took over her.

Quickly she masked her chakra as she moved closer towards the voices. She pressed her body against the wall as she turned down on of the side hallways, stopping when she could feel their chakra near by. By the cool breeze that swept past her she could feel that she was close to one of the doors leading to the outside courtyard. She moved a little closer, only for the voices to grow louder. She froze as she recognized one of them._ …S-Sasuke? What is he doing outside?_ She thought. Gently she moved forward and listened.

"The Hokage says that you are the best qualified for this mission." She knew than that he was talking to another Anbu. "You must leave at six am sharp tomorrow morning." _Such short notice_, she couldn't help but think.

"How long will it take?" Sasuke asked his tone stern and serious. There was a long pause before he received a reply. It was muddled and not very audible but Sasuke clearly heard it. "What do you mean _'it depends'_? What's the survival rate of this mission?" Sakura felt her heart beat quicken as a long silence fell. Why wasn't the Anbu talking? How dangerous a mission was Sasuke going on?

"You'll have to be very careful on this mission Uchiha-sama." He evaded.

"That wasn't my question." Sasuke's voice was thick with impatience. "Answer my damn question now!" Sasuke hissed growing more irritated by the minute. It was clear this Anbu was new to the game. Normally Anbu were quick and to the point with dire information. This one seemed reluctant, afraid almost, but of what? How bad was it that he was so afraid to say?

Slowly she got her reply. When the Anbu spoke there was a mixture of pain, fear and remorse laced in his tone. "T-there's only a fifteen percent survival chance." Sakura sucked in a breath. Her eyes widened. No-no that couldn't be! Sasuke was a strong ninja, when he got percentages they were normally high. How, how could that possibly be? Surely the shinobi had gotten it wrong. "It might be wise to tell any loved ones or close friends goodbye, just incase. It might be…easier that way." Sakura winced.

"Are you sure that's the percentage?" Sasuke asked in a calm and even voice.

"Yes sir." The Anbu replied. Sakura shivered. This couldn't be possible. No the survival chance had to be larger than that. Why would Tsunade send Sasuke alone if it was that small? Why wouldn't he have teammates? Why didn't Tsunade send her and Naruto to go with him? Sakura bit her lip, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice as someone approached her.

"Sakura-chan there you are!" Naruto shouted happily. He blew a small whistle and hugged Sakura. She jumped, a soft yelp echoed in the hall. Whirling around Sakura stared shocked and bewildered at him. "Whoa, sorry Sakura I didn't mean to scare you. We were worried and you missed the New Year. It's already 12:01."

"I-I'm-"

"Sakura" For the third time that night she was caught off guard and whirled back to see none other than Sasuke behind her. There was no Anbu with him. She gulped and hesitantly looked up into his knowing coal eyes. Oh hell she was in trouble.

"Hey Teme, you missed the New Year too."

"Hn, I didn't miss it dobe, it's still the New Year."

"Ah shut up Teme you know what I meant." Sasuke scoffed and then turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Can I have a word with her alone?" He asked Naruto but kept his gaze on her. She flushed and out of the corner of her eye she could see Naruto look back and forth between them, slightly puzzled. Suddenly a sly smile graced his lips.

"Well alright. See you soon Sakura-chan." He hugged her gently and then pivoted to run back to the main room. He paused; a wolfish smile married his fox-like features as he spoke. "Don't forget to bring in the New Year with a kiss." He laughed before darting out the door.

"Naruto! Ugh he can be such a- whoa!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke pulled her backwards. "Sasuke, where are we going?" He didn't reply he just pulled her out the door to the courtyard. Once they were outside he released her wrist and turned around to face her. His voice was as hard as his face.

"How much did you hear?" She froze, taken aback by his accusation. She shook her head, eyes diverting from his face.

"I- I didn't I don't know what you are talking about." She glanced back up at him.

"I know you heard something Sakura. Don't pretend you didn't. I know you and I can see it when you are lying. So answer me damn it. Tell me what you heard." She bit her lip and looked away, shivering not from the frosty air of the night but from the icy tone to his baritone. She didn't want to cry as she thought about the conversation she had just heard.

"Your mission…" She trailed off, flinching when she saw his jaw tighten. "You only have a fifteen percent chance of survival…" There was a heavy and awkward silence between them until Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Is that all you heard?" Sakura's eyes snapped up to his face, an unfamiliar fury raging in her veins. How could he sound so unemotional?

"Yes that's _all_ I heard, but what does that matter? Sasuke you don't have a very large chance for living and you are worried about whether I found out the details of your mission? Were you even going to tell us like the Anbu suggested?"

"It's a mission Sakura. We are shinobi. We run the risk of death with every mission. It's nothing new."

She gapped at him, appalled. She knew he was right but for some reason she was afraid. She was afraid for him. She had never been this afraid in years. "But Sasuke-"

"But nothing Sakura, look everything will be fine." He moved to make his way towards the door. He seemed relieved that she hadn't heard all of the information on his mission. He was about to reach the door when her words froze him in his place.

"What if it's not Sasuke? What if you die?"

He glanced back over his shoulder at her. His body stiffened when he saw a glimmer on her cheek. It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Sakura cry. She didn't cry as much lately, she had become such a strong person over the years. He didn't under stand why she might be crying over him now. _She couldn't be could she?_

"Then I die." He heard her strained gasp tear through the night. Something clenched in his chest. He didn't like the sound. "Sakura…" She didn't reply he only saw her silhouette move. Her arms wrapped around her smaller body a soft sound escaped her. He took a step forward only for her to take a step back. "Sakura…"

"How…how could you say that?"

"It's the truth Sakura. You were once the Hokages apprentice. You know the rules of our lives. You've known that since you became a genin. Why is it so hard for you to accept now?"

"B-because it is you, Sasuke! Because I-I care." Her voice broke on the last note. "Damn it Sasuke I've always cared about your well being and you know that!" She hadn't realised that she had been moving closer to him. She was also unaware of the tears that flooded down and stained her cheeks. She was close enough to touch him but she refrained. Her sea foam green eyes stared up into stone cold black orbs. Her heart was racing in her chest as the rush of adrenaline flowed through her. "I care about you. You are my teammate…and- and my friend."

Sasuke felt another sharp pain shoot through him. He knew he would never admit it but Sakura was his friend. One of his closest friends, someone he knew he could trust with anything. She apart from the other girls of the rookie nine was the only one not eager to get into his pants. She listened; she cared when no one else would. She would do anything for him, she would always try to keep him safe and deep down Sasuke knew he would do the same for her.

He forced himself to look away from her but she moved closer, her hands gripping the material of his shirt. "Sakura what are you doing?"

"I-I don't want to lose you Sasuke-kun." That took him by surprise and yet it didn't. She moved closer until her body was nearly flush with his. His hand moved to her wrists as if to pry her hands off of him but they remained. "I don't want to say goodbye. You're apart of my family. You and Naruto and everyone else…but you…I don't know what I would do if-"

"People die Sakura. _We_ are dying, everyday that we are on this earth." His voice was surprisingly soft with his next choice of words. "I can not, not go on this mission Sakura." She sniffled.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't worry. I just don't understand why you have to go alone." Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. They were so close, the closest they'd ever been in a nonthreatening situation.

"It'll be easier that way. Too many people would be a hazard and with the percentage….It's not worth it." She bit her lip and looked down. They fell into another strained silence, simply standing there near each other.

"I need to get going Sakura. I have to leave early in the morning."

"I know but-"

"Promise me something." Her eyes snapped to his.

"Anything…"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone worrying, especially Naruto." She bit her lip harder than before.

"He'll probably find out anyways."

"Hn." She sighed.

"I promise Sasuke." Unconsciously she rested her forehead against his chest, fisting his shirt tighter. She let out a slow shaky breath to steady her speeding heart.

"Thank you." It was a quiet reply that had her heart fluttering again. Her head shot up and she looked up at him. Her evergreen irises were searching his eyes. His usually stoic face was softer somehow. They stared.

Neither of them realized they were leaning in. Neither of them noticed how their bodies pressed closer together. They were too caught up in each others gazes to notice. They were completely defenseless to the other.

Sakura was the one who closed the endless gap between them. Her tender lips brushed against his before sweeping in completely. The kiss was short and quickly broken by a startled Sasuke. He was the first to notice their surroundings, to see the situation.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura looked up, slightly dazed and flushed from her first kiss with him.

"I need to go and you should go home." Her eyebrows furrowed as his words began to register in her hazy mind. She shook her head slowly.

"No…no I-I don't understand. Sasuke that- what we just…you can't go."

"I have to, my mission." His gaze was hard, piercing. "Go to bed Sakura. Leave me alone." Rejection hammered fiercely at her body. She trembled slightly, shocked at her own reaction. How could one man instill so many emotions, old and new, into her body? He was making her weak again.

"No not yet please." She gripped him tighter, using her chakra to hold him to her. He looked down at her through lowered eyelashes.

"There's not enough time for this Sakura. Let go." She shook her head, childishly. "Sakura…" He warned.

"Life is short Sasuke-kun. I don't want to run the risk of saying goodnight and never seeing you again. I just can't." He looked down into her glassy eyes, watching painfully as more silent tears rolled down her broken features. "I need you Sasuke." He froze against her, clearly taken back by her confession. "If only for tonight I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be your teammate. I just want to be with _you_." She was inwardly shocked by her own courage to openly admit it. She was throwing herself in the lions den completely unprotected. But she knew it was worth it. She waited uneasily for his reply, standing firmly against him, clearly not backing down.

"Sakura…" He shook his head, trying to disentangle himself from her but failing to do so. "You don't know what you are talking about. We can't."

"I've always told people that you never know how much time you have left with the people you care about. Life is too short and you can't take it for granted. I don't want to waste anymore time. This might be my last time seeing you Sasuke, so I want to be with you tonight." She pulled his head down to hers, pressing their foreheads together so she could look deeper into his bottomless eyes. Their noses bumped lightly. Another tear slipped past her lower lashes. "Please Sasuke-kun."

She watched him close his eyes. Something along the lines of agony swept across his features. He seemed to be contemplating her suggestion. She held him tighter, body trembling against his. "Please Sasuke." She whispered breathlessly. A soft growl tore from his throat before he let go. He moved his head, he nose gently bumping against hers before he claimed her lips. Sakura was shocked for a moment; she hadn't expected him to agree to offer despite her pleading. His lips continued to move against hers until he coaxed her into kissing back. Her grip on his shirt loosened and her arms slid upwards and around his neck.

His strong arms wound themselves around her petite body, flushing her to him as the kiss intensified, turning more frantic. In reality they were in a hurry, in a race against time. But time seemed to slow around them. The world faded away and all that was left was the two of them, locked in a fiery embrace. The New Year was forgotten, their friends, their family, their surrounding, everything was lost.

Sakura's hand moved to Sasukes silky locks, moaning quietly into his mouth and pressed her tighter to him. He growled, his teeth grazing her bottom lip and enticing a gasp from her, allowing him to slip his skilled tongue inside. One of his hands slipped down to the back of Sakura's thigh, helping as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He groaned quietly into her mouth as they continued to kiss. He was letting go of his control, if only for a moment.

Before Sakura knew it the Uchiha she secretly still felt something for had teleported them out of the Hyuuga complex and to the hallway of her apartment building.

* * *

**January 1**

**1:15 pm**

In one quick motion he slipped inside of her. All previous thoughts were lost as a heightened moan broke from her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, he knew why and the very fact still angered him deeply. But he didn't want to be consumed by anger in this moment. He couldn't be. He began moving inside her, gently at first until her moans told him to move faster, harder, deeper inside. He obeyed willingly.

She clutched at his back, holding him for dear life, as if letting go of him would release her of her sanity. She felt that if she let go she would wake up to find out this had all just been a dream. But it wasn't. She knew that. She could feel him; she could see him, breathe in his sweet musky sent. She shuddered as he drove harder, filling her like no one else would. His name fell from her lips in sharp gasps and whimpered moans. She didn't want it to stop. She never wanted him to leave. Not ever. She moved her face to the crook of his neck, kissing the skin a she whispered something inaudible to him.

Whatever it was he didn't hear it but he didn't dwell on it either. He was too consumed by the pleasure racking at his body. He shifted, his member hitting the spot that stole her breath away. A muffled scream tore from Sakura's throat as she pressed her lips to his bare shoulder. Her nails clawed at his back as he purposely slowed his movements. His thrust became harder, pressing deeper into her to hit that spot over and over again. Sakura bit down on his shoulder to keep from shouting his name. The fire deep with in her soared through her veins, scorching her skin everywhere is came in contact with his. Her mind was fogged, all thoughts completely erased. All she could see, feel and hear was the man above her and that's how she wanted it to be. He grunted, something close to a smirk gracing his lips as he continued his sweet assault on her body.

"Sasuke!" She moaned, her head falling back against the pillow. The Uchiha kissed the flesh of her neck while he continued his slow, torturous thrusts. "Please! Please Sasuke, faster."

Another grunt was her reply. He lifted onto his elbows, his head still ducked into the junction of her neck. His ragged pants filled the room and fanned her skin. Sasuke gripped her leg tighter to his hip while his other large hand fisted the sheets beside her head. Her mewls and the heightened gasps of his name fueled his movements. His body increased its tempo and she met him thrust for thrust. Her legs tightened fiercely around his waist, pulling him in deeper. His sent surrounded her, clouding her senses.

"Don't stop please." She whispered softly. _Never stop._ She thought.

She was singing a beautiful song to him. Her moans and groans and gasps were a melody, his name the words. Words he could never get tired of hearing. He shook that thought away and continued plowing into her body. She rocked against him as best as she could until his pace increased again. All she could do was cling to his sweaty body for dear life. The smell of sex filled the air, accompanied by their labored breathing and the soft creaking of the bed.

"S-Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura shuddered against him. The feeling was almost enough to send him over the edge. He growled, ignoring the odd ache in his chest. He knew this was only a one time thing. A goodbye incase he never came back. But he couldn't help but wish it wasn't. He found himself wanting to hear her say his name that way more, to feel her pressed against him, to be inside of her.

Sakura continued to move against him. She held him tighter; a tear fell from her eye as she could feel the coil in her stomach tighten. She was nearing her end but that also meant the end of her time with Sasuke. _I don't want to let go yet._

But her control was slipping. With each thrust she grew closer and closer to the edge. His increased pants told her that he too was on the verge of spilling over. His pace picked up, frantically trying to put them both at their ends and release the ache deep with in them.

"Sasuke," She panted. The noises coming from him increased followed by her name on his lips. With one swift thrust Sakura saw stars. Her back arched, her head fell back a soundless scream rocketed from her throat followed by the soft whimper of his name. Her body shook against his and her walls clenched around him, milking him as he spilled over the edge aswel. Her name died on his lips before he collapsed on top of her.

They tried to calm their breathing but it was a little harder for Sakura who had extra weight being applied to her. Realizing this, Sasuke pulled out of her only to receive a whine of disapproval from Sakura. His arm wrapped around her body, rolling her with him so she was pressed against his side. Lifting his free hand, Sasuke placed it over his eyes as he steadied his racing heart.

Once Sakura had calmed down she began drawing slow circles on his damp chest. She pressed her cheek against it, listening to his heart beat. Sighing contently Sakura draped a leg over Sasukes. His arms tightened around hers, his own fingers unconsciously mimicking hers by tracing patterns on her back.

The room was completely silent only their quiet breathing and the sound of their synchronized heartbeats danced in the air. They lay there quietly, basking in the moment. Neither wanted to speak, fearing it would complicate matters. Fearing that questions and emotions would come up that just could not be handled by either one of them. Sakura shifted so that her face was resting in the corner of his neck again. She nuzzled the skin before kissing it lightly. Sasuke merely held her more firmly but still gently.

Sasuke carefully reached down and tugged the covers over them. Sakura sighed with a small but wary smile, completely relaxed. Her body utterly attuned to his, molding perfectly to sculpted form. She felt slightly at peace, forgetting for a moment about their stressful situation. She had never felt so close to him in her life.

Sasuke's other arm lowered from his eyes and pulled the younger girl closer to him. Her felt unwilling to leave later but he knew he would have to. This was a memory of Sakura he could not forget. He sighed slightly, letting his body sink a little more into the comfort of the mattress and the soft being beside him.

His breathing was lulling her into slumber. The sounds of his heart beat, vibrating throughout his entire being was like a lullaby to her. Sakura just wished in that moment she could press pause, stop time and this moment forever. But she knew she couldn't. Because time waited for no one and in time Sasuke would be gone from her bed and away on a mission that he might not come back from.

Sakura shook her thoughts way. Unfortunately the need for sleep crept up on her and before she knew it she was out. She dreamed of him that night, hoping that she would find him pressed against her in the morning. But when she woke up he was gone. She found her eyes meeting the flashing clock which read.

**6:05 am**

Moisture fell from her eyes as she realized he was gone.

* * *

_Time can be a cruel thing sometimes._

_You never have enough of it when you need it and too much when you don't._

_I just wish I had more time with you._

_But now I see I won't._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey it's been awhile. I've been busy with school, Step team and other crap. I'm still working on **Once upon a Dare**. I haven't forgotten about it. Hopefully I'll get the chance to update it soon. Anyways this chapter was supposed to be a One-Shot but I'm sure I could probably add onto it if you like. So if you want me to continue please say so. Both the quotes are mine so sorry if you thought they were dorky or something.

On another note I've been hit with a bunch of ideas lately, unfortunately no time to really write them down but they are still up there (*Hits head with fist*). I don't know if any of you have read the Twilight Series or The Host (So much better than Twilight in my opinion) but I'll be working on two fic's for that. Not quite sure yet if they'll simply be one shots or actual stories.

Anyways tell me if you like _this_ story. Please review. They help me write faster ^ ^! Once again I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. Happy M.L.K Day! ^ ^


End file.
